Density of Understanding
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Sequel to Helping You. Harry is trying to contact Draco, it has been a year since he last saw him, so when they do see each other, the truth behind their feelings is bound to surface. HPDM slash, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to Helping you. Please enjoy. You don't need to have read Helping You to understand or enjoy this, so please review. Some good old slash/shounen-ai/yaoi. I hope you enjoy it and please review, it would be greatly encouraged. This was a kind of test when I started, and if you're reading this I it means I thought it to be successful, if you have any suggestions for my future fictions, please comment on them whilst you review my story. 

Thanks, please review, and be honest!

Love

Elzo

Xxxxxx

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I am terribly sorry, but if I did then things would be kind of like my fan fictions.

Density of understanding 

Chapter One

Harry held Hermione's hand tight as the she laid a flower upon the grave. The headstone was simple, but at the same time rich in taste and expensive, just the way Ron would have liked it.

"Can we go?" asked Hermione loudly, sighing deeply, a frustrated look plastered across her face.

"I think so, yeah," said Harry, throwing a flower at Ginny's head stone and then kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"So, what are you doing at work?" she asked gently.

"Trying to find Malfoy…"

"Why on earth?" Hermione laughed, her hand laced tightly in Harry's.

"He's missing… he went into hiding, completely shut off from the wizarding world and no one can contact him, not even the minister!" laughed Harry, pushing Hermione's hair back. "I need to get home, get some rest, I suggest you do the same… call Fred, tell him you might need company, you know the drill, he misses George too so I think he'll appreciate it. I'll talk you later, and smile some more for me, okay?" Harry kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly before walking away.

Harry sat on his bed and felt something crumple beneath him. He turned on the light and saw a tawny owl sitting on Hedwig's perch looking extremely pleased with its accomplishments. Harry looked to what he had sat on and saw a letter, addressed to him in a distantly familiar handwriting.

_Dear Potter,_

_You're trying to find me, I take it? It's a shame I won't tell then, isn't it?_

_I know what happens when I need to, I don't know why the ministry is looking for me; I impose no threat to you or in fact the wizarding community. I am not a death eater, Harry; I think you know that perfectly well. Still, however you search for me, and I impose the question of why?_

_You are the last person I expect to hear urgent letters of "concern" from, and the very thought of you doing so makes me laugh._

_I don't need to be found, I'm living very well._

_I don't want to be found, I will come back to the world I grew up in sooner or later._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Harry's heart was thumping in relief; a small tug occurred at his navel, they had searched long enough. Harry picked up a spare piece of parchment and his quill, leaning on his desk as he stood to write a reply.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Thank you for informing **me** of your current disposition. However, I want to know more._

_Are you okay? If not, are you ill?_

_Are you angry with anyone? Is that why you wont come back? _

_The ministry isn't looking for you, Malfoy, I shouldn't be telling you this, but I am, I'm looking for you. I know very well that you are not a death eater, Draco; it's not that I worry about._

_I worry about you, you have been in hiding for over a year now, and we even broadcast on television that you were missing (in case you were near muggles). Why are you hiding, Draco? We need to know, more importantly I need to know._

_I don't particularly like you, Malfoy, but I learnt to respect you more when you helped me the way you did, although that's a topic we won't go into._

_Whatever it is keeping you in hiding, tell me, I can help._

_Or tell me where to find you and I'll come visit you, talk to you in person, we can have a conversation, or I can just keep you company._

_Yours sincerely._

_Harry J. Potter_

_P.S. Thank you, even though I said we wouldn't go into that topic, thank you, you turned my life around for the better._

Draco breathed deeply at this and sighed, his heart beating fast, he didn't know why. His tawny owl bit at his finger and he swatted it away. With a flick of his wand, his parchment and quill appeared before him.

_Dear Potter,_

_I think we both know it's obvious that this is just for your job, and I still want to know why the ministry cares._

_I'm not angry, Potter, not really. There's another reason I wont come back, although I myself do not know why. _

_I'm not ill; at least I don't think I am._

_Do you really think I'll tell you where I am; you'll get your auror friends to come and take something, or me away? Make me look like a fool._

_I'm not really hiding, Harry, I'm resting, retiring from the pressures of my wizarding life._

_I would-believe it or not- like you to come to me, but it's not right, because I don't think I can trust you enough really. _

_It felt good, didn't it, Potter? What I did to you? How I helped you?_

_As much as we both know it didn't mean anything, we can't deny it felt good, can we?_

_The school bully as you must think I am,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Firstly, you're not a bully any longer, so that was irrelevant. To be honest, Malfoy, the ministry doesn't care, only I do, shall I prove it? Let me come to you now, and let you know that I am doing this alone so, please, I want to help you!_

_If you're not in hiding then I should have found you by now._

_And as for you not thinking you're ill, I can't trust you!_

_Malfoy all I will say is that I have never felt anything like it before, that's all I will say though, we both know that._

_I need to see you, Draco; I need to know if you're okay! I can't explain why I **need** to, but I do, so please let me come to you._

_Yours,_

_Harry J. Potter_

_Dear Harry,_

_You make me laugh a lot; your letter was horribly cryptic. It's hard to say this, so I don't think I shall, but you can carry on guessing what I want to say, can't you?_

_You haven't found me because it's you I hide from._

_If you really need to see me, then please meet me outside Gringotts tomorrow at ten o'clock sharp and bring a bag of clothes and such._

_Sincerely yours only,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_To Draco,_

_I will come, and if you're not there, you will not be the one suffering._

_Harry._

Harry waited outside of the bank, five minutes late. He looked around for Draco, with an urge to shout for him at the top of his lungs.

"Need help?" asked a deep, syrupy voice.

Harry turned and almost cried at the sight of the tall, gaunt, haunted, skinny Draco. Harry didn't think, he flung his arms around Draco and kissed him on the cheek roughly.

"I take it you recognise me!" Draco laughed, running a nervous hand through his silver hair.

"Yeah," Harry whispered, blushing dreamily.

"Okay, follow me," Draco whispered, leading Harry behind Gringotts to some flats, Harry sighed, he hadn't even thought about looking here, it was right under his nose the whole time.

"Not really in hiding!" laughed Harry, keeping his body deliberately close to Draco.

"Harry?" asked Draco, turning into Harry's face, there noses brushing slightly.

Draco pulled away nervously, blushing and shaking his head. Draco instead took his hand and led him through a wall to a door. Draco pulled out a key and unlocked the door. The room inside was small, a sofa, chair, and television. Through to the far right was a door to a bedroom, to the far left a bathroom and in the middle a kitchen. It was unspoken, but Draco took Harry to the bedroom.

Harry really couldn't resist it any longer; he pulled Draco to him, engaging his lips in his own.

Draco pulled apart and shook his head.

"I can't help you for no apparent reason…" said Draco, implying the earlier topic.

"No, I'm helping you!" Harry sighed, hugging Draco tightly, his face filled with confusion.

"I missed…" Draco didn't finish he had started to cry already, Harry guided Draco to the bed and lay next to him, rocking him back and forth, stroking his hair.

Draco awoke, feeling the day before was a dream, but he knew better than that.

Harry was holding him. Embracing him. Loving him.

Harry stirred and looked at Draco, blushing slightly.

"Come on, sit up, I think it's about time we talk, don't you?" Harry gasped, a sensation running through him as his body collided inappropriately with Draco's.

"About what?" Draco asked, shooting himself over what was happening.

"Why? Why are you hiding?" Harry asked.

Without warning, Draco pinned Harry down on his back.

"I'm in hiding because of you, remember when I helped you," Draco said, pressing his hips to Harry's making him groan slightly. "Remember I said it didn't mean anything, well I lied, it did, it wasn't just making love, it meant love to me, I want to do it over, I wanted to tell you, but I was scared of you. I was angry at you, you wanted to believe it was nothing, that it meant nothing and that…"

Harry deepened the kiss he had interrupted Draco with. Harry's tongue grazed Draco's bottom lip and Draco moaned slightly, their tongues greeting each other with moans. Harry sat them up, still kissing violently, Draco still astride Harry.

Harry pulled away and Draco gasped, wanting more of the sweet kiss.

"Draco, we can't just lunge into a sexual relationship, we can't let it go any further, not until the idea of not making love to one another drives us insane…"

Draco couldn't take it any longer, he ripped off Harry's shirt and began kissing his chest. Harry grinned in pleasure. Harry gasped as a hand crept into his trousers. Draco grinded his hips to Harry's and then kissed him passionately, long, soft, sweet, and deep. When Draco pulled away, he ceased all activities and Harry frowned.

"You wanted to slow, so…" Draco began.

Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and flipped him, so this time, he was on top. Harry began to undress Draco, who was smiling seductively beneath him.

"You will enjoy me this time," Harry laughed, prying Draco's legs apart as he kissed him deeply.

Harry awoke, holding the body against him. Harry smiled to himself, his bare skin brushing against the other person's.

Draco turned to face Harry and kissed Harry persuasively.

"Where do things go from here?" asked Harry nervously.

"Wherever we want them to… Harry, will you move in with me?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Harry laughed, pressing his body tight to Draco's as he kissed him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please read and review… oh and yay! Long chapter! **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a bit of an oneshot, but I feel it will be a longer fic… This chapter will hopefully explain a few of the things nobody understands as yet, however most is explained in the prequel **Helping You**.

Also I just realised, I always have George dyeing, never Fred… oh well.

Please review; I need to know feedback for every chapter, thanks!

REVIEW

Elzo

Xxxxx

Disclaimer: No, sorry, it's not mine. Harry Potter is not mine, unfortunately.

Density of Understanding 

Chapter Two

Harry let the water run over his skin, shaking his hair roughly. Thoughts flooded his mind, like last night. He smiled to himself, laughing at how much he felt like he had the first time, although _this_ was going to be different. Harry paused, hearing the bathroom door open. He heard a small snigger and turned as Draco climbed into the shower next to him, grabbing him roughly and caressing their lips together.

"You know, Draco, you lied to me…" Harry said, smiling slightly.

"What?" Draco asked, his voice filling with disgust.

"You told me you weren't ill, when really you needed a doctor…" Harry whispered, rubbing his body against Draco's.

"Harry…" Draco blushed, making Harry laugh hysterically.

"Shut up…" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck as he kissed him.

The two clean wizards sat on Draco's couch, Harry resting his head in Draco's lap as Draco stroked through his hair.

"I had a yearning for you," whispered Harry, closing his eyes, enjoying the hypnotic rhythm of Draco's breathing.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco slowly.

"I went into your bedroom, the night we defeated Voldemort, to see you, well not just see, but you were gone, and your letter was very… well, it made me think that you didn't want me… I tried to get over it, but in the back of my mind you were what I always though about, so I had to find you!" laughed Harry, yawning slightly.

"I thought you wanted to get the ministry on my back or something, I couldn't dream you would want to find me for your own reasons, especially not related to that night!" Draco sighed, stroking Harry's cheek.

"Draco?"

"Yes…"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are we going to do with our lives from now on?" asked Harry, sitting up and kneeling so he was facing Draco.

"You're moving in…" Draco said rather densely.

"Are we going to tell anyone or everyone even? Are we going to take you out of hiding, are we going to stay in hiding? I need to…" Harry was cut off when Draco kissed his, laughing slightly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Draco smiled, pushing Harry's hair back.

"I really need to contact Hermione!" Harry said in realisation, much to Draco's annoyance.

"Do you have to?" asked Draco, trying to pull Harry to him.

"Yes, I do… do you have a phone?" Harry asked, pulling himself away.

"In the kitchen…"

"_Hello?"_

"Hermione?"

"_Yes, this is she…"_

"Hey, 'Mione, it's me, Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't contact you sooner!" Harry laughed, hoping she would react nicely.

"_I did something bad," _was all Hermione said, Harry sighed, prepared for the worst.

"And what may that be?" Harry asked, gasping as Draco slipped an arm around his shoulders, kissing his neck.

"_I… had sex with Fred,"_ Hermione groaned.

"Okay, that's bad if it didn't mean anything, but good if it did…"

"_But I don't know if it meant anything… look, let's forget about it, how's your Malfoy search going?"_

"Oh it went good, I'm with him now, in fact he has his arm around me and is kissing my neck…"

"_WHAT?"_ screamed Hermione, spluttering.

"I said…"

"_I heard you, Harry, but please tell me you're joking!"_

"No, why would I be?"

"_Oh my, now my sleeping with Fred doesn't seem so bad… have you lost your mind, Harry?"_ Hermione seemed genuinely worried.

"No, I haven't, look, Hermione do you remember the night before we defeated Voldemort?" Harry sighed.

"_Of course I do, it was the last time me and Ron… sorry, too much information, I don't get it, explain…"_

"Draco and I didn't come down for dinner, we were in fact together… in my room…"

"_Oh my god! Really? That's disgusting…"_

"What? It's no more disgusting that you and Ron…"

"_No, I nearly went into your room, but Ron had distracted me…"_

"So, you're not bothered about us?"

"_I won't lie, Harry, I don't like it, but if it makes you happy…"_

"This is why I love you, Hermione!"

"_Okay, whatever you say, I need to go, I think Fred's about to wake up, I'll need to talk to him…"_

Harry heard the receiver click and he put the phone down himself. Draco wrapped his arms around him, making him feel warm. Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt so warm inside, he could only think of that night before the final battle, and he couldn't help but think that only Draco could make him feel that way.

"What's the time?" Harry asked hurriedly, and Draco pulled away, shaking his head disappointedly.

"Ten fifteen…" Draco smiled slightly, unsure of why Harry was asking this.

"Damn! I said I'd visit the Weasleys an hour ago!" Harry cursed under his breath.

"Why? That's really early!" Draco laughed slightly.

"It's Christmas soon, and I always spend it with the Weasley's and since Ron and Ginny died, it's even more important to all of us, Hermione always comes as well, so I go and help Arthur organise things with Charlie and Bill. Hermione will be helping Percy and Fred with presents I should think, then she'll help the others…" Harry took a deep breath and sighed.

"Okay, since it's important to you…" Draco murmured slowly.

Harry laughed, giving Draco a soft kiss, before popping away in the familiar fashion of apparation.

Mrs Weasley jumped slightly as Harry appeared next to her; she smiled warmly and gave him a warm hug.

"How are you, my dear? Oh! You look positively starved!" she cooed, handing him some bread.

"I'm fine thanks, Molly, I'm just a little hungry," Harry smiled.

There was a scramble at the door and Charlie's twins ran in, Charlie holding little baby Ron also.

"I take it Hermione is here then?" asked Harry, taking Ron junior from Charlie.

The sad thing was both Ron, father of Ron junior, and Charlie's girlfriend, mother of the twins George junior, and Molly junior, had both died. However, Charlie's girlfriend had died after the war, due to the wrath of Voldemort's death eaters.

"She's still talking to Fred," sighed Mrs Weasley, she obviously knew.

"Right, look, Charlie, can I talk with Molly for a moment alone please, I'll keep Ron…" Harry laughed, holding his nephew fondly.

"Sure thing!" laughed Charlie.

"What is it Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Well, I've kind of met someone special… well not really met, but I'm with someone," Harry paused trying to sum things up in his head.

"That's wonderful, Harry, do I know them?" asked Mrs Weasley.

Harry smiled, noticing she said _them_ not she, not he. Harry felt himself blush slightly.

"Well yes, you've met them…" Harry sighed, looking away. "I need to know whether I can invite him for Christmas…"

"It really depends, if I'm right, then you need to be sure they can handle it," she said, putting a hand to Harry's shoulder.

"Yes, I know that, but…" Harry couldn't carry on. "You know who it is, don't you?"

"I think so, Harry, I do. If it is who I think, then I was right a long time before!" Mrs Weasley flicked her wand at the pot of potatoes, letting it fly to the stove, making Harry duck out of habit.

"Well, it's Draco…" Harry said, and was shocked when Mrs Weasley broke out into a wide grin.

"Is his hair long still?" questioned Mrs Weasley.

"Molly!" Harry exclaimed, blushing frantically.

"Well, is it?" she said again persistently.

"Yes it is," Harry murmured.

"Well then, invite him as soon as possible…" Mrs Weasley said then she went to the bottom of the stairs. "Come down Hermione! You too Fred!"

Hermione and Fred rushed down the stairs, laughing at something said previously. Fred flung his arms around Harry, patting his back. Harry smiled, completely suffocated by the tall redhead. With one last pat, Fred released Harry, winking as he did so. Hermione hugged Harry gently, kissing his cheek.

"Well? What conclusion?" Mrs Weasley demanded, tapping her toe impatiently.

"Well," said Hermione, looking to Fred.

Fred merely laughed and took Hermione's hand into his own.

"It's been decided that we don't want a wedding, but we want to sign the papers right away!" laughed Fred.

"That's brilliant! Wait… what about Ron junior?" Mrs Weasley insisted.

"Well," said Hermione, taking baby Ron from Harry, "my baby is Fred's nephew…"

"_And_ my son… we'll let Ron grow up, knowing that his father is my brother, but I want him to know that I love him like a son!" smiled Fred.

"That's my boy," smiled Mrs Weasley, smiling at her son, grandson and soon to be daughter-in-law.

"Harry?" asked Percy, coming into the room.

Harry smiled and shook hands with the tall Weasley. Mr Weasley came in with Bill and Charlie and nodded to Harry.

"Come on then, what are we waiting for?" asked Bill, holding baby George.


End file.
